Paranormal Love
by Sawyer521
Summary: After attending the funeral of their Servine. Hamish, Justin and Kyle experience something at night, that they have never experienced before.  Rated M for Sexual Content.


Paranormal Love

By Sawyer521

Credits to Nintendo for making Pokémon.

Notes: This story has been disrupting my train of thought. So I decided to type it up and post it. Now I can get back to my series.

* * *

><p>I walked in and collapsed onto the sofa. I loosened my tie and let out a sigh. My friends walked in. Justin had his head in his hands and he was quietly sobbing. Kyle had his arm around his shoulder and tried his best to comfort them.<p>

They sat down on the sofa opposite me. We just got back from our Servine funeral. Me, Justin and Kyle raised her ever since she hatched from her egg that we found.

She bounded closely to Kyle but she was equally bonded with me and Justin. We loved her equally and she loved us back, but she took it a step up when she died saving us.

We were trapped by a Darmanitan in a cave. It didn't seem too happy with us for some reason. Servine distracted it and we ran and hid. We didn't move for about an hour.

I decided that we should move now. So we moved throughout the cave until we found a room. Inside was a statue of a Darmanitan tipped over and a badly burnt Servine. I felt for her pulse. I wait a minute and I felt nothing. She was dead. I broke the news to them and we were all mortally weakened. Today we said our goodbyes to her. Our families and other friends joined us.

Kyle was the one who was hurt more. He broke down many times and he was carried out during the middle of my speech. I'll admit that her death didn't affect me that much. It did make me feel sad, but I just said to myself that is life and we must move on. It was eight-thirty at night and we were all tired.

"We should all get some rest." I said over Kyle's sobbing. "We had a long day."

Justin nodded and got up to bag the double bed. I got up and grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned over and looked at me.

"Maybe, we should let Kyle have the bed. Let's say it's our gift to him." I whispered to him.

He sighed and nodded.

"Thanks." I said. "Kyle, you can have the bed. Me and Justin will sleep on the sofas."

Minutes later we were all dressed in our PJ's and me and Justin stood in the doorway to the bedroom. Kyle was in the bed, looking at us.

"Well… Goodnight Kyle." I said. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Alright…" he said. "Goodnight…"

I clicked off the light in the bedroom and we walked back to the sofas.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Justin asked me.

"He'll have to get over it soon." I said. "We all have too soon."

"Yeah, I know that." Justin said. "But we can't let her leave our heads."

"You can always store her in your heart." I said as I laid my head down on my pillow.

He stared at me and sighed as he took laid down on his pillow.

"Goodnight, Justin." I said.

"Goodnight, Hamish." He replied back.

I closed my eyes and soon found myself asleep. I sleep very soundly that night, till I was woken up by a scream coming from the bedroom. That scared me awake and I fell off my sofa.

I grunted as I hit the floor.

"Who screamed?" Justin asked me.

"Must be Kyle." I said. I got up and ran to the bedroom. "Kyle! You okay?"

I clicked on the light and I saw him, under the covers, shivering with fright.

"Kyle, get out of there." I said.

He popped his head out and let out a sigh.

"What was with the scream?" I asked him.

"I…I saw her…" he said.

"Saw who?" I asked.

"S…S…Servine…" he replied softly.

I wasn't happy at what he said.

"You must have had a nightmare." I said grumpily.

"It wasn't a nightmare!" he shouted. "She was standing right there, where you are right now!"

"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you." I said.

"I'm sure it was her." He said.

"Maybe, he's telling the truth." Justin said.

I looked at Justin angrily.

"If you think what he is saying true. Then why don't you stay with him?" I said as I pushed him into the room.

"Now, Kyle." I said. "Servine can't come back. You know that."

"She really is back!" He shouted. "I really saw her.!"

"Kyle…" I said.

"I know it was her." He replied. "You just got to believe me..."

"Here something you can remember." I said. "You must store her memories in your heart, rather than in your head, because that will destroy your mind."

He stared at me silently, as well as Justin.

"She will never leave our hearts, but you can't let her stay in your mind."

He sighed. "Whatever you say, Hamish."

I smiled. "Good." I said "Now, Justin. You stay here, just in case he has another screaming moment."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Fine…" he said.

"Right, we'll goodnight." I said.

"Night" they replied.

I clicked the light off and collapsed back on the sofa. I snuggled back into my pillow and closed my eyes. I didn't get back to sleep because a couple of minutes later. Two screams erupted from the bedroom. I rushed up to the door and clicked the light on.

Justin and Kyle were there staring at me, hugging each other, shivering with fright.

"Don't tell me you saw her too." I said with a sigh.

"He's telling the truth alright." Justin said. "She is here!"

I placed my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"You must be playing a joke on me, right?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

I frowned. "Like I said before, she can't come back!

"She really is back." He said. "She is a ghost!"

"She can't come back as a ghost…!" I shouted

I was about to continue but they just sat shivering, with their eyes wide opened, staring behind me.

"What are you looking at?" I said. Justin lifted his finger and pointed.

I slowly turned around and I saw her.

Servine was behind me, she was glowing faintly and I could see through her a bit.

"No way…" I said softly.

I slowly walked back and she slowly stepped forward, every step I took, she would take a step, and all the time she was looking right at me, with a small grin.

I climbed onto the bed and crawled backwards towards the guys and soon found myself hugging them with fear and they too were hugging me back.

Servine jumped onto the bed and looked at all three of us and smiled. She slowly stepped forward towards Kyle, who was in the middle of us. She then suddenly lunged at his face. I closed my eyes.

"I can't look!" I said.

"Hamish…" Justin said.

"She's tearing him apart with her ghostly powers, right?" I said.

"No, not really." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look for yourself." He said.

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

Servine lips were planted onto Kyle's lips. She was kissing him!

Kyle's eyes were wide open with shock and sudden pleasure.

Me and Justin looked at each other complete amazement at what was happening.

Servine broke the kiss and a strand of saliva was connected to their lips. Kyle was panting hard and he was still in shock.

Servine gave him a smile and turned her attention to Justin. Who was then tackled and kissed.

Kyle was out of it, so I was the only one staring at Justin, who for some reason, looked like he was enjoying himself.

Servine, once again, broke the kiss and Justin was left to sit there and catch his breath. She turned her attention to me and gave me a smirk.

"_Oh no."_ I thought. She latched her lips onto mine and I felt her tongue enter my mouth. Her long, serpentine tongue lashing around in my mouth felt so good. I began to actually enjoy it. It was an amazing feeling and I never wanted it to stop.

But of course, like the others. She broke the kiss and gave me a smile.

I leaned back and began to catch my breath, when Kyle let out a little yelp. I turned my head and saw Servine, in between his legs. I lifted my head up a bit to see her rubbing her ghostly hand over his crotch area.

I knew what this meant, she wanted to have sex. Maybe with all three of us! We were all inexperience back then. Well, that's to my knowledge. Kyle had his eyes closed tight, his teeth were clenched and his hands were gripping the bed sheet. She soon opened up his pants and took out his member, which I quickly turned away from as I, for one. Do not want to see his member.

I heard sucking sounds, and Kyle was moaning quietly. I tried to resist the urge to look at what was happening, but I failed and I turned to look. She had his member in her mouth, sucking on it lightly, bobbing her head up and down. I could actually see his member in her mouth. She was partly see through after all. Kyle didn't last long as he let out a loud moan and I saw strands of his seed going down her throat. Kyle let out a sigh and leaned back.

Servine wiped her mouth and moved over to Justin. Justin must of already been aroused as she was already sucking on him and he looked like he was enjoying every second of it. Two minutes later, he climaxed and I saw his seed flowing through her mouth and down her throat. I don't know why, but I found that rather, arousing. She missed me out and sat down at the end of the bed, facing us. She slowly spread her legs out and we saw it.

Her slit. My jaw dropped and I was aroused so much. I looked to the others; they were gob smacked to, with their jaws wide open. She let out a small giggle and beckoned us closer. We moved in closer and she spread her slit open, it looked wet, and it was pink. I don't know how ghosts get wet, but I didn't care. I placed my hand on Kyle's shoulder and he looked at me.

"Kyle, you go first." I said. "She was closer to you, so… you go ahead."

He gulped and nodded as he picked up Servine, who was surprising solid. He placed her on his lap and she went to work. She positioned herself on top of his member and slowly slid down it. Kyle's expression was priceless. I would say it was a mixture of pleasure and excitement. She got his entire member in and she let out a little moan. We could see his member inside her and it was, somehow…arousing. She wagged her tail at us and lifted her tail up to reveal her other hole.

Justin and me looked at each other.

"Justin, you go." I said.

A smile grew on his face and he quickly got into position. He slowly pressed his member into her other hole. It must have been tight as Justin's expression on his face told me that it was very tight. Servine replied with a moan and she turned her head and looked at me. She beckoned me close to her head. I obeyed and I moved closer. She turned her head away from Kyle and stared at me, with a seductive stare. I was already hard and she smiled as she opened my pants and started to stroke my member.

Justin finally got his member into her and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Kyle started to slowly move her up and down while Justin moved in and out. They were in perfect rhythm and Servine let out a moan of pleasure. She started to stroke faster on my member. The pleasure I was experiencing was amazing. I never felt anything like it. She started to suck on it and I was amaze at the feeling. It felt like someone was sucking on it.

I was dumbfounded, but I didn't care, the pleasure was amazing. I felt her tongue roll over my member many times. Kyle and Justin decided to pick up the pace as they went into overdrive. They were pounding her like there was no tomorrow, and I felt her moans vibrate over my member. It was too much.

"Guys…" I said. "I'm going to cum…!"

"Me…too!" Kyle moaned.

"Me…three!" Justin shouted.

We all moaned and released our seed. I saw mine, travel through her mouth and down her throat and disappear. I moaned with pleasure as she cleaned my member and I felt my energy leave me.

Justin and Kyle panted hard; Justin slowly exited out of Servine.

Kyle lifted Servine off and placed her next to him. We all let out a sigh of relief. We all sat together, panting hard and soaking up the moment.

Servine got up and was walking off the bed.

"Don't go!" Kyle shouted as he raised his hand to stop her.

She slowly turned around and hanged her head sadly.

"I don't want you to go…" he sobbed.

She walked up to him and smiled as she touched the middle of his chest.

"You'll be in my heart?" He asked.

She nodded and walked over to Justin. She touched his chest and he nodded. She walked over to me and she touched my chest. Her hand felt warm on my chest and I sighed.

She walked to the end of the bed, turned around and touched her own heart.

"Goodbye, Servine." I said.

"Goodbye." Justin said.

"We will always love you." Kyle sobbed. "Goodbye."

She smiled and jumped off the bed. She walked to the door, stopped and turned around.

She waved goodbye and then suddenly, she vanished. She was gone.

We looked at each other and sighed, but then we suddenly got embarrassed as our members were still hanging out. We quickly covered our shame and hid them back inside our pants.

I suddenly realized something, the reason why she came back to us.

"I know why she came back." I said.

"You do?" Justin asked.

"Yes, it's simple. She loved us so much, but she didn't have the courage to express the love bigger. She could only give us hugs and pecks on the cheek, but she didn't have the courage to do…what we just did."

Kyle and Justin thought for a minute, they nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, your right." Justin said.

I smiled, "That was her last act, before she moved on. To show how much she loved us." I looked up to the ceiling, imagining her on the clouds, looking down on us, smiling with happiness and love. Justin and Kyle looked with me and we sighed.

"Oh and by the way, Kyle." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I was right about she was going to be in our hearts." I replied.

He looked at me angrily but then a smile broke out on his face.

"Yes, you were right Hamish." He said as he looked back to the ceiling.

"You were right."

The End.


End file.
